The present invention relates to photography and more particularly to the production of digital photographic images, and a process for making the digital photographic images available.
The current development of new technologies has enabled easier and faster remote communication. The existence of networks, such as for instance the web, which have been strongly developed recently, has enabled the transmission of files representing images to remote users.
The appearance of digital cameras has enabled digital files representing images to be obtained that can be transmitted by the networks. Nevertheless, the cost of a digital camera is relatively high and the general public would like to have less expensive means to obtain digital images.
The development of sites, for example, Internet-type sites, for commercial purposes enables, due to the presentation of images, the easier presentation to users of the products offered. Further, sites have been developed which include communities in which people, with common interests, share digital images that are easily accessible by the community.
Therefore systems are needed that enable the digital images to be obtained at a very low price.
An object of the invention is to provide digital images at a reasonable price.
The invention relates to a process, of making available to a user a photographic digital image from a film strip that includes at least one latent negative silver image which has been processed at a processing laboratory. The process comprises the following steps: a) in the processing laboratory, a1) the development, without printing, of the film strip so as to produce negative images from the latent images recorded on the film strip and scanning of the negative images recorded on the photographic film strip so as to produce a digital image file containing a digital representation of each negative image carried on the film strip, and in which each digital representation has at least one image having a first resolution; a2) the recording of the digital image file; a3) the access to the digital image file and the processing of the digital image file by a computer so as to obtain a display file, maybe having a second resolution inferior to the first resolution, enabling the viewing of one positive image for each of the negative images recorded on the photographic film strip; a listing index of the displayed image being linked to each of the positive images; a4) the transmission, to a previously defined customer address, of a message indicating the availability of the digital image file at a preset address; b) at the customer request, b1) either the transmission of the digital data chosen from among the following options: b1a) the display file having the second resolution, or b1b) one of the images having the second resolution to a set user address; or b2) the use of the data contained in the digital image file to make a paper printout of one of the recorded negative images.
The present invention therefore relates to a process of making available photographic digital images from a photographic film strip that includes at least one latent negative image. The process comprises the steps of: developing, without printing, a photographic film strip so as to produce negative images from latent images recorded on the photographic film strip; scanning the negative images recorded on the photographic film strip so as to produce a digital image file containing digital data representative of each negative image carried on the photographic film strip, wherein each digital representation has at least one image having a first resolution; recording the digital image file; accessing and processing the digital image file so as to obtain a display file having a second resolution, to enable a viewing of one positive image for each of the negative images recorded on the photographic film strip, wherein the displayed images are linked to each of the positive images; and transmitting, to a previously defined customer address, a message indicating an availability of the digital image file at a preset address; wherein, at a customer request, the process comprises at least one of: transmitting the digital data from the display file having the second resolution; transmitting at least one of the images having the second resolution to a set user address; or using data contained in the digital image file to make a paper printout of one of the recorded negative images.
The present invention further relates to a process of making available photographic digital images comprising the steps of: a) in a processing laboratory a1) developing, without printing, a photographic film strip having latent images recorded thereon so as to produce negative images from the latent images, and scanning the negative images so as to produce a digital image file containing digital data representative of each negative image carried on the photographic film strip, wherein each digital representation has at least one image having a first resolution; a2) recording the digital image file; a3) accessing the digital image file and processing the digital image file by a computer so as to obtain a display file having a second resolution to enable the viewing of one positive image for each of the negative images recorded on the photographic film strip, a listing index of the displayed image being linked to each of the positive images; a4) transmitting to a previously defined customer address, a message indicating the availability of the digital image file at a preset address; and b) at a customer request: b1) transmitting the digital data from among the following options: b1a) the display file having the second resolution, b1b) one of the images having the second resolution to a set user address; or b2) using digital data contained in the digital image file to make a paper printout of one of the recorded negative images.